It's a love story?
by Kana Ryouken
Summary: SasuHina. We all know Naruto is a Baka. How he switched Sasuke's body with Hinata's, even he doesn't know. Will Naruto learn his lesson? Will he be able to return Hinata and Sasuke to their true selves? Or will love sprout in this chaos?
1. Different Mornings

Hello!~ I am Kana Ryouken this is my first fanfic so please rate and review. I want to know if I did a horrible job. And I am going to try with the best of my abilities to keep the characters as they are. However, they will grow and develop etc. I do not own Naruto, any of the characters, or anything related to Naruto. I wish I did because that would be really cool. "" Is talking and '' is thinking. Hope you liked it.

* * *

~Hyuuga Residence early morning~

Hinata woke to the sun dancing across her face. She sat up with a slight yawn and got out of bed. She grabbed her cloths and headed to her bathroom in her light blue night gown. She, Hanabi and Neji had separate bathrooms so Hinata could take all the time she needed. She ran a cold shower and got in. The cold water helped wake her up and soon she was out and drying off. Drying her hair didn't take long because of its short length. Dark blue pants, Fishnet top, a black tank top along with her blue ninja shoes and the shy little Hinata could at least walk around the main house in peace. She walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Just as Hinata was about to pass it, Neji's bedroom door hit Hinata's face with a slam.

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan?" Hinata could hear Neji's voice above her.

"Nn?" She muttered opening her eyes to see Neji crouching above her. Hinata looked around, seeing that she was on the floor she let out a small sigh. _'Not again…'_

"Get up before Uncle finds you like last time," Neji ordered getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"H-Hai Neji-kun," Hinata said standing up and following him. This was Hinata's usual routine. She'd get up, find a way to fall then she'd make breakfast before dropping Hanabi off to the academy and she finished the day with training. Hinata went right to work in the kitchen, eggs, pancakes, hash browns, tea the works. Once she was done both Neji and Hanabi came to help put the food on the table. Everything was silent, done countless times before. A special plate was prepared for Haishi with his green tea. Hinata put the plate on a tray and walked to Haishi's room while Neji and Hanabi started eating. Hinata set the tray down and lightly tapped on his door then as fast as she could dart back to the kitchen.

"O-O-Ohayo Neji-kun, I-Imouto-chan," Hinata muttered sitting down at her seat.

"Ohayo," They both said in response. It got quiet very fast. The group of teens never spoke except for the occasional 'hello' or 'Good morning'. Neji knew he was a better fighter then both Hinata and Hanabi combined and it didn't help that he detested the main branch. Hanabi was constantly told by Haishi that she was stronger than her older sister Hinata and that she might win a fight against Neji. Hinata was told that the only thing she was good for was bettering the clan threw marriage, seeing as she couldn't fight to save her life. So it was always quiet at the table.

* * *

~Uchiha Residence early morning~

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Mmm," Sasuke mumbled on his huge circular bed. When the alarm kept beeping that infernal tune Sasuke rolled over to hit the snooze, he instead hit the mattress. He had moved from the middle of the bed to the far end. _'WHY!? Why this? Why this early?' _He rolled over again and again until he hit the floor with a thud. "FINE! I'M UP!" He yelled at no one as he stretched from the floor to his alarm. After he finally turned it off he just sat there for a minute. "Tch…damn alarm…" Sasuke muttered getting up and walking to the bathroom. You get used to living alone after almost a decade. One thing Sasuke loved about living alone, he could walk around in just his boxer shorts. Sadly it was just one pro he found in an endless sea of cons.

The scolding hot water hit his back and his raven black hair. Hot showers felt nice in the morning. Sasuke dried and dressed like a robot. He wanted to leave the house as fast as he could, like every morning, this place brought back too many memories. Sasuke walked into the kitchen, made some toast, grabbed an apple and some Orange Juice. This was breakfast, simple, with no work involved.


	2. Off to train we go!

It's me again! Here for another chapter of 'It's a love story?' This is a shorter chapter then the last one. I am aware of that but Chapter 3 will be longer then both. I swear! I would however like to give thanks to shy~girlhina for posting the first review. DOMO!!! Okay on to the story!

* * *

~Hyuuga Residence~

Everyone ate in silence. Neji quickly stood up, put his plate in the sink then came back to the table to quickly grab his Leaf Headband and then he left. Hinata and Hanabi watched Neji, he was always the first out the door. The two sisters stood up as soon as Neji was gone and walked to the sink to clean up.

"Onee-chan?" Hanabi said a few minutes into the process.

"Hai i-imouto-chan?" Hinata asked Hanabi while cleaning a plate.

"You've been cooking everyday and you deserve a break. So unless Father requests the Traditional Hyuuga Family meal….I'm cooking," Hanabi smiled at her sister. "Consider it an early birthday present."

"D-Demo i-imouto-chan my b-birthday is in t-two weeks…I-I couldn't-"

"Hai, you can and you will," Hanabi interrupted. Hinata smiled. She knew there was no point in arguing with her.

"D-Domo arigato imouto-chan." Hinata and Hanabi washed the rest of the dishes in silence by hand, disregarding the dishwasher. It was the only time they could be together without needing to pretend that they hated each other. When everything was done Hinata grabbed her jacket from the front room. She pulled out her Leaf Headband out of the jacket pocket and tied it around her neck. Hinata waited for Hanabi so she could drop her off at the academy.

"Ready Onee-chan," Hanabi said walking up to Hinata.

~Uchiha Residence~

Sasuke leaned against the kitchen counter as he took the last bite out of his apple. At the stove to his left his mother would've been cooking and at the table to his right all of the men would be talking. Itachi and his father would be discussing Uchiha business and he would've tried to keep up. However, that was never to happen again _'Damn Itachi…He'll get what he deserves even if it's the last thing I do.'_ Sasuke took one last chug of his orange juice and placed the glass in the sink. It was starting to fill up fast. _'Nn…I'll do it after training.'_ Sasuke grabbed his Leaf Headband and tied it around his head as he left the house. _'Maybe we'll go on a mission. God yes! I need to get away from this place for a few days.'_ With happier thoughts in his head, Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pants pocket and headed for the bridge to meet the rest of his highly annoying team.


	3. Village Baka

Hello!~ It's Kana Ryouken again for another chapter of 'It's a love story'. Please give me reviews! I want to know if I did a horrible job or even a awesome job. Constructive criticism is great! This is so far the longest chapter but since this is only chapter 3 who knows. One note however, Naruto's jutsu...yea I made it up on the spot but I did look up the summoning hand signs! "" Is talking and '' is thinking. Hope you liked it.

* * *

~Academy~

Even without snow the evidence of winter was everywhere. It was a cold 40°F outside; maybe Konoha would get snow for once. Hinata sat atop the swing in front of the academy with Hanabi by her side. They watched the other children play 'Dragon' with their breath.

"D-D-Do y-you ha-have e-everyt-thing i-imouto-c-chan?" Hinata stuttered as she crossed her arms in an attempt to warm herself under the baggy jacket she wore.

"Hai Hinata. Hinata? Are you cold?" Hanabi asked watching Hinata put on her gloves.

"H-Hai. It's-s c-cold this y-year," Hinata said.

"You're cold and you're going to train?" Hanabi asked raising her brow. _'Ninja's should so get cold days off.'_ "Promise you'll go home and get your winter jacket?" Both Hinata's winter and year-round jacked were the same except the winter jacket was lined with fur for the extra cold days.

"P-Promise n-n-not to s-s-start a-a f-fight?"

"Hey he hit first. I was using self- Oh! I gatta go Hinata. Class is going to start. Sayonara!" Hanabi said as she grabbed her bag and ran to the academy doors.

"S-S-Sayo-onara H-Hanab-bi," Hinata said with a small smile. She stood up with a new shiver running down her spine. _'Maybe getting that winter jacket isn't a bad idea…' _Hinata put her hood up as she started walking.

~The Bridge~

It was almost freezing as Sasuke leaned against the bridge rail. You'd think the cold would bother him but it didn't. Sure he had to tighten his arm sleeves but it was just wind, nothing he couldn't handle. Sasuke was the only one there which was a little worry some. _'Well Kakashi's always late. Knowing Naruto he's still asleep. But…Sakura should be here. That fan girl baka is always here!' _It didn't take long for Sasuke to get bored and irritated with waiting, he was out there for a good half hour or so. Sasuke pushed off the bridge rail and started walking.

~Somewhere between the academy and the bridge~

Hinata was walking home from the academy, Sasuke was just walking around for the hell of it; maybe he'd go train later; and Naruto was running behind Hinata looking for Sasuke. He'd just learned a new jutsu on his own and wanted to gloat. So Hinata and Sasuke were slowly meandering towards each other when, from behind Hinata, Naruto spotted Sasuke.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled so loud you could hear him on the other side of Konoha. _'Sasuke is ganna be so jealous that he'll respect me and agree that I'll be the next Hokage!' _He kept running towards Sasuke. "I learned a cool new jutsu, jealous?"

Hinata practically jumped a foot when she heard Naruto yell from behind her. _'Naruto?' _She turned her head just in time for Naruto to bump into her, causing Hinata to fall to the cold ground.

"Ouch..."

"Tch. Cool new jutsu will never be used in reference to you, baka," Sasuke said stopping in his tracks as Naruto ran to him. Hinata stood up and kept walking.

'_Maybe they didn't notice…'_

"I can summon a fox," Naruto said proudly. Sasuke scoffed.

"Someone possessed with a fox is summoning a fox… Congratulations Baka you have now reached a new low," Sasuke said.

"Oh yea? Watch this!" Naruto quickly started to use the summoning hand signs Boar, Dog, Monkey, Sheep. "Kitsune no jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke and nothing. Suddenly Sasuke was a good foot, foot and a half away and Hinata was standing right next to Naruto.

'_Um… What just happened?'_

'_WHAT THE HELL!? Tch. I knew he couldn't summon a fox. Stupid baka.'_

'_How did that fail!!? It worked a second ago…I made sure!' _Naruto looked at Sasuke standing right next to him with the 'Oops' grin.

"It didn't work this time Sasuke but it totally does," He said with his hand behind his head.

Hinata blinked at Naruto. "W-What did you c-call me N-Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto blinked at Sasuke. "Did you just stutter? And call me kun?" Naruto's eyes widened, he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and started shaking him. "SASUKE DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!!! I'LL GET YOU TO GRANDMA JUST STAY AWAKE!!"

Sasuke heard Naruto throw a fit but before he could look up Kiba was in front of him. _'When did Kiba get tall?'_

"Hinata are we going to train? Or are you going to watch Naruto all day," Kiba said with a teasing grin.

* * *

Yes a tiny cliff. I hoped you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter! 'Kiba and Neji save the day'


	4. Kiba and Neji save the day

Hello!~ It's Kana Ryouken again for another chapter of 'It's a love story?' Please give me reviews! I want to know if I did a horrible job or even a awesome job. Constructive criticism is great! Sorry it took longer then usual to put the chapter up. I wanted to make sure everything is okay and made sense. "" Is talking and '' is thinking. Hope you liked it.

* * *

A thousand things seemed to go through everyone's mind as none dared to move, well except Naruto still trying to shake Sasuke out of it.

'_Why is Kiba talking to me?'_

'_I didn't know Sasuke knew how to stutter!'_

'_Why is Naruto-kun almost hugging me? He never even talks to me!'_

'_I need to get dog food later…'_

'_Why would I want to watch Naruto?'_

'_Okay step one is to go find Grandma Tsunade. She'll get Sasuke to a hospital while I run for making him stutter.' _"It's okay Sasuke! Just don't die on me!" Naruto gave Sasuke a man hug, causing Hinata to turn a deep red and faint. This was when Naruto let go of Sasuke, to start walking, making his body fall to the ground. "Sasuke? I KILLED HIM!!!"

"Give me one good reason…that baka," Sasuke said. Kiba looked confused, like that was not the answer he was thinking of, then Kiba looked at Naruto screaming over a body. Sasuke walked over to Naruto, pissed because some dog-boy asked him a stupid question, and Hinata looking pissed did not look pretty.

Akamaru popped his head out of Kiba's jacket. "You as confused as me boy?" Akamaru gave a whine. "At least I'm not alone," He said following Hinata. _'Hinata calling Naruto a baka? I never thought I would live to see the day.'_

"Uh…Hinata! Can you help me help Sasuke?! I think I killed him," Naruto said picking Sasuke's body up. Sasuke looked at his body and did a double take.

"Naruto baka it's me Sasuke!" He said. _'It must be a failed clone jutsu like back in the academy.'_

"What?... No you're Hinata."

"Sasuke."

"Hinata," Naruto said while dropping Sasuke's body, Kiba quickly caught the body.

"Sasuke!"

"Hinata!"

"Naruto! What about Sasuke?" Kiba asked as he held Sasuke's body up.

"Hinata," A voice said with no emotion.

"But Hinata's having an identity crisis! She thinks she's Sasuke."

"Hinata?"

"Tch. Of course I am! Do I look like I'm Hinata? You're a baka who tried a jutsu and-," Sasuke realized something that one would think you'd figure out first. His voice was different, small, kind of squeaky and girly. "Is…this my voice? NARUTO YOU BAKA FIX MY VOICE!!" Soon he realized, by looking down, that it wasn't just his voice that changed but his body; he had breasts and a girl's ass, he was now short shy little Hinata Hyuuga, baggy brown jacket and all. "FIX ME NOW!!!"

"But…How? I didn't do anything!" Naruto whined.

"Hinata! Listen to me damnit!" Everyone looked behind Sasuke to see a very angry Neji. "Kami. How many times do I have to say your name?"

"Uh Neji that's not-" Neji interrupted Kiba.

"Hiashi-sama is going on a mission and will be back tomorrow. He said that when he gets back we're going to see him at the table which means you'll need to prepare the Hyuuga Family meal," Neji stopped looking at Hinata who was highly confused because Sasuke had no idea what Neji was talking about. Neji started shaking his head in annoyance. "Kami, why do I have to deal with this?"

"Are you asking me to cook for some old guy?" Sasuke asked. There was silence as all eyes were on Neji and Hinata, Sasuke being all but forgotten.

"Hiashi...You're father...," Neji said a little irritated. He looked from Hinata to Kiba to Naruto. That's when he realized that something happened. "Kiba what happened?"

"From what I can tell, Hinata and Sasuke switched bodies. It might be a curse or a jutsu, maybe?"

"Let me guess our Village Baka tried something?"

"He tried to summon a fox," Sasuke said with disgust. Kiba and Neji just looked at Naruto with unbelievable faces.

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto said as Neji rolled his eyes. Hinata started waking up, finding that she was leaning on Kiba's shoulder and his arm holding her up.

"K-K-Kiba-kun w-why am I a b-boy? A-And why do I s-sound like S-S-Sasuke?" Hinata stuttered as she looked around the small group.

"Don't you dare make Sasuke Uchiha stutter!" Sasuke said glaring at Hinata.

"G-Gomen…d-demo don't m-make me g-glare...please..."

"Guys let's just go to Tsunade's office, she'll fix this," Kiba said. "Will you be alright Hinata?"

"H-Hai," Hinata softly said before everyone started running towards the Hokage's office.

~Hokage's office~

Tsunade bent over a stack of paperwork. It was very uncommon for her to be taking her job so seriously so Shizune couldn't help but smile.

'_She's finally focused. Thank Kami.'_

'_I'm so bored! How much paperwork must I do in this job? I swear I don't get paid enough for this.'_

Suddenly there was yelling behind the door in front of her desk. Tsunade looked up as Naruto went flying in, hitting the desk before the ground. Tsunade and Shizune looked to see a very pissed Hinata.

"I WANT HIM LOCKED UP FOR HIS BAKA-NESS, HIS DISREGARD FOR PERSONAL SPACE AND HIS STUPID NEEDS TO MAKE STUPID JUTSUS!" Sasuke yelled as Neji, Kiba and Sasuke's body followed him in.

"Demo…I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Tsunade yelled. _'God how annoying can he get? But he must have deserved it if Hinata, of all people, is yelling at him.'_ "Now will someone calmly explain what happened?"

"Long story short, Naruto tried to summon a fox and ended up switching Sasuke and Hinata's bodies," Neji said.

"C-Can you help H-Hokage-sama?" Hinata stuttered half hiding behind Kiba. Tsunade looked at the stuttering Sasuke and sighed.

"I just had to be the Kage for the village with idiots for ninjas," She said to herself. "Shizune have Naruto explain everything to you. It may take a bit so; Hinata, Sasuke, I suggest getting to know each other."

"No, fix me now! I refuse to be a girl any longer!" Sasuke said with Tsunade glaring at him. Kiba sighed and grabbed Hinata's hood and started dragging her out with Hinata and Neji following.

"C'mon before you get Hinata killed," He muttered walking out of the tower. "Neji? Know anyone who can teach this baka how to be a girl? We could easily teach Hinata how to act like Sasuke."

"I know of one…"


	5. You want me to what?

Hey it's me Kana again. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I have a really good excuse! Well two really... First I had a minor writer's block and couldn't, for the life of me, figure out how to word this. Also I have Finals which by the way suck. Easy yes but they suck. Sorry again and don't expect another one until after x-mas. If I can I will update on x-mas for all of my fans! Please give me reviews! I want constructive critism! Thanks and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

~TenTen's house~

Neji knocked on TenTen's front door, earning death glares from Hinata. Sasuke was hidden behind Kiba, TenTen sometimes scared Hinata; even if she didn't mean to. Kiba was muttering about how stupid Sasuke probably looked from his fangirls, Hinata apologizing the whole time.

"I'm coming Neji! Bye mom!" Everyone could hear TenTen from outside with the door closed. It was very different hearing TenTen…loud.

'_Well she isn't PMSing at least…'_

'_Tch……………'_

'_She's happy. YAY!!'_

'_Someone sounds happy. Hehe Neji's got a thing. Don't laugh, must resist laughing.'_

As soon as TenTen was out of her door, she and Neji pulled themselves into a kiss. Sasuke fully hid behind Kiba, who was trying so hard to resist laughing. Akamaru even showed his face from inside Kiba's jacket and just tilted his head at the scene. Hinata just stood there utterly emotionless and now slightly sick from the sight of them kissing. TenTen noticed the group shortly after the start of, in her opinion, a pretty damn good kiss.

"N...Neji, why are people staring at us?" She asked slightly shocked as she broke the kiss.

"Oh! Don't mind us. We're just having a tiny crisis and were just about to leave," Kiba said with a huge grin, Akamaru gave an agreeable bark.

"Sasuke? Why are you hiding behind Kiba?" She asked with a puzzled look, trying to see the hidden Sasuke. Hinata froze as Sasuke rolled his eyes. TenTen knew that at times she scared Hinata but TenTen was pretty sure Sasuke didn't care. So why was he hidden behind Kiba? Then she saw Hinata rolling her eyes. That was impossible, maybe not impossible but highly unlikely. Something must have happened, especially since there was complete silence.

'_Okay Sasuke is scared and Hinata looks like an emotionless brat. Unless… unless Hinata is still scared and Sasuke is…well…Sasuke. But that would mean…'_

"Neji? I know you think Hinata's weak but did you really have to switch her body with Sasuke? I mean I know I said not to yell at her but isn't this a little harsh?" TenTen asked turning to her boyfriend. Kiba just started laughing; it was too good, as Neji started walking down TenTen's front steps onto the streets of Konoha. TenTen was furious that Neji didn't respond but chased after him, making Kiba laugh harder as he followed with Hinata and Sasuke following. Hinata tried to push her hands in her pockets, as Sasuke always does, to find that Hinata's pants didn't have pockets.

'……_Just great…'_

"Inuzuka stop laughing! I didn't switch their bodies, Naruto did. We need a favor from you, TenTen," He said.

"What kind of favor?" TenTen asked suspiciously as she crossed her arms.

"We need you to teach Sasuke how to be Hinata…before he needs to have dinner with his new father," Neji said. TenTen looked from Neji to Hinata to the Sasuke behind Kiba then back to Neji.

"How long do I have?"

"The dinner is tomorrow," Neji flatly said. TenTen started laughing as the group stopped walking.

"That's impossible! You want me to completely change Sasuke in less than twenty-four hours? Just drilling him in every tradition you Hyuuga's have will take half that time. That means I only have less then twelve hours to change him from an emo brat-"

"Hey! I am not emo," Hinata objected.

"To a shy Hinata. Sasuke can't be confident or Hiashi will know or he'll suspect Hinata's starting to rebel and you know how he'll take that!"

'_I can already tell this isn't going to work. How do we get TenTen to agree?'_

"TenTen has a point Neji," Kiba said with a thoughtful look.

"What? That Hinata is shy?"

"No, you really are an emo brat," Kiba said to Hinata but then realized who he was talking to. "Okay calling Hinata an emo brat is weird…"

"I'm Sasuke…damn dog breath," Hinata muttered as she glared at Kiba.

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"K-Kiba-kun! S-Sasuke-kun p-please don't f-fight," Sasuke stuttered.

"SASUKE UCHIHA DOES NOT STUTTER!" Hinata yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but ran to hide behind Kiba.

"Now that I think about it Neji's emo too…" Kiba said to himself.

"I'm working on that!" TenTen said defensively.

"If it's taking you this long to change Neji I highly doubt you'll ever be able to change Sasuke Uchiha," Kiba said shrugging his shoulder. "Maybe we should ask Sakura…"

"I said it was impossible, I didn't say I wouldn't try," TenTen snapped grabbing Hinata's jacket and pulling her towards the training grounds. Sasuke came out from behind Kiba as they watched TenTen almost choke Hinata.

"Reverse psychology?" Neji simply asked.

"Works every time," Kiba said with a smile on his face.

'_It's up to you now TenTen. Please…please make Sasuke the best __kunoichi__ you can…_' Hinata sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	6. Only he can help

Welcome to another chapter of It's a love story? by me, Kana Ryouken. GOMEN!!! I really thought I'd have this done before x-mas or on that day but I had a writers block. And it's the kind I hate! I know what happens next but not how to put it. Annoying but I'll get over it, I SHALL!! Remember "" is talking '' is thoughts. I hope you like it please send reviews my way!

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. That world belongs to Kishimoto. GO KISHIMOTO!!! And it is a short chapter but not my shortest. I stayed up for a long time to make sure of that!

* * *

TenTen led Hinata threw Konoha at top speed. Everything passed them in a blur of greens and browns making Sasuke wonder how long they would be running. Where were they even going? TenTen was of course thinking different thoughts.

'_This is going to be hard. Sasuke is confident and determined to win, the total opposite of Hinata! Kami, what did I get myself into? Well there's only one person in all of Konoha who could even attempt to do this…'_

Hinata followed TenTen to the near outskirts of Konoha, without stopping she skids to the right then picks up with her running as Hinata runs into a wall.

'_WHAT THE HELL!!!! IS SHE TRYING TO KILL ME! Bad enough I have to run with…with…boobs!'_

Hinata stood back up, shook it off, and ran after TenTen. Now that Sasuke thought about it he had never been over here. Who lived here? And why would TenTen need help, she was a girl. It only made sense that she would know what to do.

"Stay here Hinata while I go explain," TenTen said without even looking at her. Hinata stopped, rolling her eyes.

'_I'M SASUKE!'_ This was getting annoying. Was _EVERYONE_ going to call him that?

A few minutes later TenTen came back, a little disappointed.

"No luck but he's just outside the village. C'mon, the faster we get there the sooner we can begin your training," She said before starting to run again.

"Wait! Who are you talking about?" Hinata asked running after TenTen. "You're a girl. Why do you need help training me?"

"Well, I could tell you everything you need to know about walking and talking like a girl but I would never be able to help you act like Hinata. I don't know her that well."

"And this guy does?"

"You could ask him about any person in Konoha and he's bound to know every detail on that person, from how they act to their family background. He should know a lot about Hinata because he practically knows everything about Neji."

"Who is it? Hinata's boyfriend?"

"Hinata? You think she has a…boyfriend? I may not know a lot about her but I know that she would be way too shy to ask anyone out."

"Then what, her stalker?" Sasuke asked stupidly. He was trying to go down a list of people who would know that much about a girl. There wasn't many, or so he thought.

"Why would I ask someone who stalks Hinata to tell Hinata how to act like Hinata? Kami Sasuke! Think before you ask stupid questions!"

"Well then who else is there?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone. This was getting ridicules.

"You'll have to wait and see," TenTen said, practically loving the torture she was putting on Sasuke.

And wait he did. How TenTen thought that whoever they were going to talk to was _JUST_ outside of the village was **BEYOND **him. It seemed to take forever, maybe it was just the fact that he was getting more and more impatient by the second. Running as a girl was the hardest thing, Hinata seemed to be tripping every five steps; and since they were running that didn't take very long. However TenTen and Hinata finally made it to where they were running to.

'_Where are we?'_Sasuke wondered as TenTen stopped. They were surrounded by trees and tall bushes so it just looked like they were in a big green box. TenTen stuck her head thou a random bush and came out smiling.

"Finally! Well come on Hinata…oh sorry Sasuke," TenTen walked thru the bush that led, apparently, to the guy she was talking about.

"Whatever," Hinata mumbled as he followed her. When he got threw the bush to the other side, Sasuke was very surprised at who was there; training like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

It's a cliff. The dredded cliff hanger! If you want to make a guess of who shall really be training Sasuke just post it in a review and if you want why you think he, only guys, is the mystery person. Please note that I already know who it is and will explain why. As soon as chapter seven comes up. And if you're one of my friends who I have talked to about this don't ruin the mystery please! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. The fox and the man

Hey it's me again for another adventure with It's a love story? Please note that I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I worked very hard on this. Somehow I did it in less than one day. That's what happens when you get inspired. This chapter promises to be very funny. I have never worked with the 'mystery' character that's going to help Sasuke be a great heiress. So cut me a little slack if he isn't perfect. I think I did a pretty good job^^ This also has a LOT more detail becuse it just came to me so I put it down! I hope you like it and please give me reviews! I love them.

* * *

~Hokage Office~

"Are you done yet Shizune!?" Naruto asked in a bored whiny voice for what seemed like the hundredth time. He's was sitting on the floor in front of Tsunade's huge desk and was driving Tsunade crazy, both she and Shizune were doing work.

"SHE WILL BE DONE WHEN SHE GETS DONE UZUMAKI!!" Tsunade slammed her fists on her desk. Naruto jumped up and just like always turned something stupid into a fight with the Hokage.

"WELL YOU TOLD HER TO HELP ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SHOW HER THE STUPID JUTSU WHEN SHE HAS A PILE OF PAPERWORK?"

"IF IT WAS STUPID WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE IT!!!"

"I'm done," Shizune said sitting up from her desk. "C'mon Uzumaki before you get yourself killed."

Naruto and Tsunade were just staring at each other, more like glaring each other to death. Shizune sighed, grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket and pulled him out of the office. How Naruto could yell and fight with anyone was not surprising just annoying, very very annoying. Shizune took Naruto to the platform in front of the Great Hokage faces. She sighed and turned to Naruto.

"Okay I want you to show me what you did but do NOT perform the jutsu. The last thing we need is for people to start switching bodies everywhere. Naruto you do understand, right?" She asked with a very serious face.

"Of course Shizune!" Naruto said with fierce determination and eagerness. Alas Naruto did not understand and by the time Shizune realized that he had already used every hand sign.

"Wait! Naruto don't-!"

"Kitsune no jutsu!" Then there was that infamous puff of smoke. Shizune was just wondering who the two unlucky people were when she saw a little orange-red kit, baby fox. One of her eyes started twitching.

'_He actually did it. Then how the heck did Uchiha and Hyuuga end up in each other's bodies?'_

Naruto blinked when he say the kit. "SEE! THIS IS PROOF! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Naruto yelled, thus scaring the kit away. "WAIT, COME BACK! I NEED YOU AS PROOF FOR SASUKE!" Naruto started running after the kit when Shizune stopped him.

"Do you ever get tired of yelling?" She asked. "You do realize that this proves you can't do anything right. Naruto? Are you positive that you used that exact jutsu before the switch?"

Naruto sat on the ground with a Humph. "Of course that's what I used. You told me to show you so I did!"

'_If what Naruto says is true then what happened? None of the pieces fit; there must be another element that no one was aware of…'_

~Outside Konoha~

Sasuke was surprised when his eyes met a decent sized training field. He and TenTen had been going through the forest of what seemed like hours, approximately ten minutes, to enter a circular clearing. Huge tree trunks looked like they had been severely sanded down by kicks and punches. Practice dummies were thrown all about. And there was a punching bag hanging from a branch. It was a taijutsu ninja's dream training area.

"One hundred twenty-five, One hundred twenty-six, One hundred twenty-seven."

Surprised wasn't even close to what Sasuke was feeling, aside from discomfort for obvious reasons. Here he was with TenTen standing right next to him, watching a man in green spandex do one handed push-ups, his red ninja headband around his waist.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Hinata said turning to TenTen.

"Nope," The girl replied with a grin. That was when Rock Lee, the handsome devil, looked up to see the two girls; he jumped up and gave a little bow.

"Ohayo TenTen, Hinata-chan," Lee said politely.

"Anyone. Would be better than him! What about Shikamaru!? He's smart! Or…or some random person at Hinata's house! But ROCK LEE!?" Hinata ended up yelling at TenTen. She gave out a long sigh and closed her eyes. "Why? Why him?"

"How could Shikamaru know anything about the Hyuuga's and how they act? Smart as he may be, he doesn't spend any time with the Hyuuga's; he's too lazy. Thus Lee's the only one who can help; he's the best suited man for the job. Both Lee and I can tell you about the Hyuuga past but that's not what you need to know. You need to know how Hinata acts in Hiashi's presence. That's where Lee comes in…unless you want Gai-sensei to teach you," TenTen said with a smile. Sasuke didn't know TenTen that well, but from what he could gather she was the devil in disguise. Lee unfortunately was beyond lost. "Lee and Gai had what Gai-sensei calls a 'family team dinner' in which they went over to the main house and had dinner with the Hyuuga's. There Lee saw how Hinata acted as an heiress of the Hyuuga clan."

"You trust a guy who wears green spandex?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

"I do not mean to interrupt but I am confused. Why would Hinata-chan need to know how to act like Hinata-chan?" Lee asked as he sat down crossed leg on his training field.

"This is going to take some time…Well Lee…" TenTen sat down and started to tell Lee the situation. Hinata just stood, thinking about how much killing Naruto sounded like a good plan or at least running away from here. It didn't take Lee long to understand what had happened and formulate a training plan; he wasn't stupid just…different, very different. Lee jumped up in the air, were talking a good five feet up in the air here, and landed with a thud in front of Hinata.

"Sasuke I will train you to be the best Hyuuga heiress you can! With my knowledge and your skills I am sure that this mission will be a success!" Lee said as he gave his signature smile and thumbs up. Hinata rolled her eyes and looked to the sky.

"Kami help me," She muttered.

"Well now that everything's taken care of…Lee I expect you to take care of Sasuke, I'm pretty sure he can't activate the Byakugan so don't try to teach him, Alright?"

"Hai! You can count on me!" Lee saluted TenTen.

"Good," She said with a nod turning around. Sasuke started panicing.

"You aren't going to leave me here with him are you!?"

TenTen's head turned and she had a very concerned face, it kind of scared Sasuke. "Of course not Hinata. I'm leaving you outside of Konoha, defenseless, most likely without any ninja tools, with a man you barely know. I am not leaving you with just any 'him'," And with that TenTen slid thru the lush green bushes.

'_She's pure evil! …NO WONDER SHE'S GOING OUT WITH NEJI!!!'_ Quickly Hinata checked any pockets she could find for ninja tools. _'Where would a girl keep ninja tools? Okay Sasuke think. Think. I'm a girl. I don't want anyone to find my weapons. Where would I put them?_ A thought came to mind. _'Would she put a kunai there? No. I'm pretty sure I would've felt a knife between these....things...'_ Hinata quickly padded herself down. _'Where the hell is the kunai? Hell I'll take a shuriken!'_ No such luck. _'Why would a ninja leave ninja tools at home? Right the Hyuuga's use their Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan, so she would've just used that to train, perfecting the technique.__Well this sucks. I'm with Mr. Green with no way to defend myself.'_

"Um…Sasuke? What are you doing?" Lee asked with an eye raised. Hinata froze and looked at Lee. There was a long silence; a flock of birds flew above them before Hinata uttered a word.

"Tch…nothing…"

* * *

I bet you weren't expecting Rock Lee were you? That's my job; to shock and amaze you. So did I? Please tell me in a review and stay tuned for Chapter 8 'Sasuke and Hinata 101'


	8. Sasuke and Hinata 101

It's Kana again! This is the longest, so far, and it took me the longest. My brain is now dead but I shall work more on this because I see this chapter as a set up for the rest of the story. Kinda, well at least in Sasuke's part....or Hinata.....the one with LEE! GAH! Now I'm confused! Well I hope you like it and please review. I live on your reviews! Woot! Oh and I don't own Naruto. Or anything related to Naruto. This is fan made. blahblahblah. Well I do own Kana Ryouken but she isn't in this story. I should make one with her in it.......Hope you like it!

* * *

~Sasuke's house~

Kiba and Akamaru were sitting on the couch in the living room of the Uchiha house hold; more like laying for Akamaru, Neji had his Byakugan activated and was pushing certain spots on Sasuke's arms and shoulders. Neji was just showing Sasuke how Sasuke stood, walked, and did just about everything he did. Kiba knew Hinata was going to break under the unneeded pressure that Neji was putting on the poor girl. Hinata was pretty good under pressure. However, Neji giving her specific directions a mile a minute, the horrid thought of Sasuke's fan girls, the fact that she was now a boy, the knowledge that if Sasuke messes up she may not be able to go home when all is said and done and trying desperately to remember everything Neji was telling her; that could make anyone freak out. Kiba had never seen Hinata 'freak out' but he was pretty sure, do to her delicate and fragile nature, it involved lots a crying. That would not be fun.

"Show me again," Neji ordered. Sasuke took a deep breath, bent his knees slightly, stuffed his hands in his front pants pocket, his eyes were softly looking down and he put on just the tiniest smile; it actually made Sasuke semi-cute, or so his non-fan girls would think. Sasuke looked polite and kind, which gave him away to Neji. "You're smiling," Neji glared at Sasuke. "Do it again and do it right."

"Neji maybe we should take a break. You've been drilling her for an hour now," Kiba said keeping his eyes on Sasuke's face; waiting for Hinata to break so he could catch her…or well him.

"Not until she gets it right," Neji said threw his teeth. An hour of telling Hinata the same things over and over, you'd think she'd learn. It was getting beyond irritating. Hinata don't smile. Hinata look up. Hinata put your hands in your front pockets. Hinata, I don't care if it's uncomfortable just do it! You might as well scream 'Be emo' at the girl; she still wouldn't understand or do it correctly. How hard was it to stand still and be quiet? "Do it again and. Do. Not. Smile."

"N-Neji why are y-you even d-drilling me?" Sasuke asked taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Don't argue and don't stutter."

"D-Demo Neji-"

"Don't Demo me just do it," Neji said impatiently with his eyes closed. Kiba sighed, he had a sister and new this was going to end badly. It may take a little longer though because Hinata was not Hana. Sasuke gave a small sigh, bent his knees, hands in pockets, looked down, and did not smile; it pained her to do so. Neji circled around Sasuke, looking for any possible mistake; and found it he did. Neji grabbed Sasuke chin and made him look in his eyes. "Chin up. And would it kill you to glare?"

_'Glare?'_

That's where Hinata put her foot down, if she could. Sasuke swatted Neji's hand away from him. "I will n-not glare. G-Gomen Neji-nii-san demo I-I can't glare," Sasuke said. And who would blame Hinata for not wanting to glare? It went against everything she believed in. "I-I don't even u-unders-stand why were d-doing this. W-Who do I have to i-impress?"

"She has a point Neji," Kiba said from the couch. Akamaru barked in agreement. "Look around us. Do you see any Uchiha's to impress? We should be more concerned with training Sasuke to act like Hinata."

"And what, Kiba, do you suppose we do with Hinata while Sasuke's living her life? Lock her up here at the Uchiha compound? Pretend that she doesn't exist so she won't screw up?" Neji glared at Kiba, daring him to say something. Sasuke could feel tears starting to form. "You know as well as I Sasuke needs to go on missions and do everything he normally does. You also know that for that to happen we need to hold Hinata's hand through every tiny step because she's too incompetent to figure it out herself and when she does she'll find a way to screw it up! I can grantee you that Hinata will do something so that every person in every hidden village knows what's going on before Uzumaki can tell this village."

Three things happened simultaneously in one second, Sasuke started crying and ran into his bedroom, without even knowing which room was which, Kiba, being pissed off because Neji just said his teammate was 'incompetent', grabbed Neji and threw his from the living room into the kitchen and TenTen came walking though the front door.

"What the hell is going on!?" TenTen yelled slamming the door.

"Ask your baka boyfriend," Kiba said before running after Sasuke, with Akamaru at his heels.

~Outside Konoha~

Everyone knows how devoted to a mission Lee can get but Sasuke thought he went a little overboard, well a little more than little. Lee tore off a huge chunk of bark from a tree that he wasn't using for training and balanced it on four rocks. It took a little bit but Sasuke could see how it, in the right light and if you closed both eyes, looked like a table. Lee motioned Hinata to sit opposite him. Nothing had been said so Sasuke figured there was a possibility that it was safe, so he sat on his knees in front of Lee.

"That is indeed the correct way she sat Sasuke. You are very good at this," Lee said with a smile. Hinata raised her eyes like he was crazy. "Sasuke one must never look at his or her guest like he is unusual. Here, pretend like I am Hiashi. I shall act like him for your training."

_'Is this guy serious? Or just a complete lunatic?'_

"Hinata-chan! Why do you look at me like so? Why do you disrespect your elder like so?" Lee asked in a serious voice, making Hinata's eyes widen.

"What? I-"

"Do not talk back to me. No daughter of mine shall do so."

"Lee…did he really say that to Hinata?" Hinata asked. If he did then Sasuke was pretty sure Hiashi was crazy. Lee broke his "character" to reply.

"No but I did hear him yelling along those lines to his younger daughter Hanabi-chan. Neji also says that Hiashi respects Hanabi-chan more than Hinata-chan even though Hinata-chan is older," Lee said quickly. "During dinner it looked like Hinata-chan would do anything to prove to Hiashi that she is worthy of his respect."

"Tch. Why are you telling me this? I don't care, all I want to do is get through the dinner," Hinata said rolling her eyes.

_'So her sister earns more respect and she wants to prove to her father that she is good enough…maybe we aren't that different after all…Tch yeah right.'_

~Sasuke Flashback~

Tiny little seven years old Sasuke Uchiha was sitting at the dining room table talking to mother who was in the kitchen making dinner. To many, Sasuke with his baby fat still attached to his cheeks is the cutest thing ever. So it baffled many guys to see girls flock around him when he lost his 'cuteness', but that's another story.

"Okaa-san? Why does father hate me?" Sasuke asked looking across the room to her.

"Hate you? Your father could never hate you Sasuke," She replied with a motherly smile.

"Yes he does! He loves Itachi just because he's older and he's in the ANBU."

"Sasuke your father loves you just as much as he loves your brother. We don't pick favorites," Mrs. Uchiha said walking over and sitting opposite her youngest son.

"Demo I finally learned fireball jutsu but when I showed him, he just sighed and walked away," Sasuke looked down as tears formed. "I'm trying Okaa-san. I'm trying really hard." Sasuke felt someone pick him up and place him in their lap.

"That wasn't your father," Mrs. Uchiha said in his ear.

"Yes it was I-"

"That Sasuke was the head of the Uchiha clan. Your father loves you very much. If you even think he doesn't remember he's the head of this clan and he has to take care of everyone in it. He's just a little stressed out."

Sasuke looked at his mother, tears still coming down. "Really?"

"Of course Sasuke. You want me to let you in on a little secret?" Mrs. Uchiha asked with a big smile. "Your father has a plan for you, a big plan that tonight will be made final. You don't have to earn his respect because you, Sasuke; my little cutie, are the only person in the entire clan that he would trust with this plan."

Of course little Sasuke smiled, even if it was a lie that mother's say to calm their son's it made Sasuke feel better. It gave him hope that maybe there was something he could do to earn respect; he'd do anything to see his father smile at him.

~End Flashback. Outside Konoha~

"Sasuke? Did you hear me?" Lee asked with concern. Hinata had been stairing into space for the last five minutes now.

"Tch. Of course I have. Head down, speak when spoken to, stutter every other word and stay away from Hanabi because she hates Hinata," Hinata said. "Do you think I'd miss anything?"

"I apologize. You just had a look and-"

"I didn't have a look. Let's just continue," Hinata pressed.

"Please say please. Hinata-chan is very polite so you must practice," Lee ordered. Hinata just stared at him.

"You're joking right?"


	9. Same moon, different room

It's me Kana again. So I have been working endlessly on chapter nine because I wanted to end it...the day. It's over three thousand words long and I am now brain dead. "" is talking '' is thinking. I don't own Naruto. And I am soooo going to cry if I only get two reviews for this chapter. Really I don't care if you like it, you can hate it for all I care. But can I get at least four reviews? More would be great! Yeah...I won't be updating for awhile...don't expect one until wednesday...at the very earily...est....yeah Kana has no brain. Well hope you like it!

* * *

~Outside Konoha around 7 pm~

The sun was falling fast and everything Lee was saying was starting to make more and more sense in Sasuke's head. About seven hours of Lee drilling Hinata endlessly seemed to be paying off. True, he was the heir of the Uchiha clan and basically already learned everything that was being said but Sasuke hadn't needed to be the 'heir' of the Uchiha clan sense Itatchi left because Itachi killed the clan. There was no one for Sasuke to impress, no one to remind him how to act so everything was already there; it just needed to be reviewed. Lee sat opposite Hinata with a quickly-and-poorly-made-by-Lee table between them.

"I do believe this mission will be a success. Of that there is no doubt in my mind," Lee said with a smile. "We should get back to the others. You will most likely be sleeping at the Hyuuga main house. Do you know where everyone is?" All of Lee's sentences were completely different thoughts, slammed together somehow.

"T-They're p-p-probably at m-m-my-my place," Hinata said quickly getting up. Now Sasuke understood why Hinata wore such a huge jacket. It was FREEZING! When did it get so cold? The jacket was already zipped so why was it so cold?

'_Is this what I have to put up with? A weakling who can't keep warm? UZUMAKI BETTER FIX THIS!'_

"You are acting more and more like Hinata-chan every second Sasuke! For a second there I thought you were Hinata-chan!" Lee exclaimed as he jumped up and joined Hinata.

"Tch. It's cold," Hinata said threw her teeth. Lee just looked at her.

"Gomen, I feel nothing."

Without another word Hinata was walking through the forest, holding her side in an attempt to get some more warmth; Lee followed silently behind as he heard Hinata cussing.

"Um…Sasuke…"

~Sasuke's house noon-ish in Sasuke's room~

Sasuke was currently crying in a fetal on a circular bed. Hinata didn't even pay attention to where she went, as long as she found a place to cry it really didn't matter either.

'_Neji's right. I'm worthless. I just mess everything up and I never do anything right, why can't I ever do anything right?'_ The words Neji had said…more like stated bothered her. _'How can every hidden village know what's going on if I only mess one little thing?'_ This made Sasuke cry more. If every hidden village knew then she'd have to do something really bad like scream 'I am Hyuuga Hinata' in Sasuke's body. Was she really that clumsy, that bad? Is that what everyone saw her as, a clumsy dimwitted weak girl, someone who doesn't even deserve the rank of a Kunoichi?

Sasuke could feel someone's arms surround him. He hadn't even noticed anyone sit next to him on the bed but when a husky breath tickled his ears he felt safe. Hinata knew who it was before he even spoke in a soft worried tone.

"Shh…please don't cry Hina-chan. You know it hurts me when you do," Kiba's voice filled Sasuke's ear. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and saw a small white pup looking at his eyes as tears flowed down his face. "You know just as well as I do, that Neji just has an inferiority complex. For all I care he can shove it up his ass and have TenTen dig it out." Kiba had always been there for Hinata, he was her big protective teddy bear of a big brother. He, Akamaru, Shino, Kurenai-sensei and her younger sister Hanabi were the only ones who ever seemed to care about her. They would hurt someone if she asked them to, no questions asked; especially Kiba and Akamaru. "Just say the word and Neji's dead-"

'_That's my Kiba-kun, protective as ever.'_ It gave her comfort that Kiba would still try to help her when she was Sasuke Uchiha.

"-right Akamaru?" Kiba asked. Akamaru gave a happy bark and licked Sasuke's face, making Sasuke giggle thru his tears. "Good job boy. Now…Hina-chan, no offense but…you're in Sasuke's body and even though I know it's really you…it's still weird hugging…embracing…Sasuke…"

Sasuke quickly got out of Kiba's warm protective arms and sat up, Akamaru jumped into Kiba's lap. He now had a chance to look at the room. It was a mess, no not a mess, Hinata was pretty sure pigs would be afraid of this room. The blankets that Hinata guessed were supposed to be on the bed were in a pile on the floor. She and Kiba, well and Akamaru, were just sitting on the sheets. The pillows were, from what Hinata could see, nowhere. The bed side table had one lamp, an alarm clock and like ten glasses; half-full with water. The entire room was covered in clothes with a tiny path from the bed that branched off, one to the door and the other to what Hinata could only assume was the bathroom. How Sasuke could get to the dresser by the huge window was beyond her but there was also a full size closet that had no way to get to. Oh and there was a cute white desk in front of the circular bed, next to the door, alas it was covered with open scrolls, some even fell onto the already messy floor. To top it all off there were black out curtains covering the huge window. It was a hell for Hinata, who liked; no lived on, an orderly main house.

"G-Gom-"

"Don't gomen me Hina-chan. You've just given me the happiest day of my life," Kiba said with a small smile. Sasuke wiped his eyes of tears then tilted his head. "I never thought I'd live to see the day were Emo Boy cries because someone called him incompetent or giggle. Hehe, it's funny." Hinata didn't think it was but Kiba was laughing so Sasuke couldn't help but put on a small smile. Sasuke took another look around the room.

"It seems to be a little messy," Kiba commented. He was trying to calm her down before bringing up a bad subject, that's how Kiba did things and Hinata had no problem with that…maybe.

'_A little?'_

"Hinata I promise you that no one is forcing you to go any faster than you need to go." Sasuke looked at Kiba, than looked down at the bed. "If you like I could train you. With a little insight from Emo Boy I can, no will, be able to help."

Sasuke's head snapped up. "W-Would you? P-Please Kiba-kun?" Sasuke asked, on the verge of tears again.

"Of course, if you promise not to cry so much. I'm not asking you to stop just try not to do it in front of Neji or Sasuke or I **will** hurt them," Kiba's face was serious. No one would make his little Hina-chan cry without getting a knuckle full.

"G-gome-"

"First lesson, please don't say sorry; at all."

Sasuke blinked. "Demo its polite…W-What do I say then?"

"Nothing, just nod your head," Kiba said with a warm smile. "I know you changing into Sasuke will not happen in an hour. So let's just take baby steps." Sasuke gave a small smile as a tear went down the side of his face.

'_Thank you Kiba-kun for understanding…'_

~Outside the Sasuke's bedroom~

While Kiba and Sasuke were talking about possible training tactics TenTen and Neji were fighting. What for? Sasuke…or in this case Hinata, either way it wasn't pretty. They had been fighting for a good five to ten minutes when TenTen sighed and walked to the living room; yelling at Neji the entire time.

"Kami Neji, do you even think? Of course Sasuke started crying! IT'S HINATA! What the hell did you expect her to do? You called her incompetent," She yelled. Neji followed, Byakugan activated and furious. "I'd be pissed!"

"She is. She's a-"

"She's a weak spoiled heiress brat who will rue the day when she even thinks she's superior to you because she will never be capable of even touching your level of skill because she never tries and she's too shy and timid to change," TenTen cut him off. With a pause she turned to face Neji. "Oh! Don't even get me started on change because we are all caged birds to our fate-"

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME!?"

"NO NEJI I'M FUCKING PRAISING YOU!" TenTen and Neji glared at each other. "And don't you stare at me with your Byakugan activated. I _do_ know what that can do, deactivate it now."

"No," Neji tried calmly saying, it really didn't come out calm. True, the Byakugan could see threw things but right now he was too pissed to look.

"Are we interrupting?" Kiba asked with Sasuke cowering behind him. Kiba, Akamaru and Sasuke had been standing out there watching them fight since TenTen was in the middle of 'praising him'.

"YES!" TenTen and Neji yelled at them.

~Sasuke's house from 1 to 7:30 pm~

After about thirty minutes of TenTen yelling at Neji and Neji yelling back, Sasuke had started to fidget on the couch where he, Kiba and man's best friend were sitting discussing to his small surprise, battle tactics. He was getting nervous, Hinata had been gone for so long and wasn't TenTen supposed to be with her? What if she got caught and TenTen couldn't or wouldn't tell them? What if she was already at the Hyuuga house having dinner with Hanabi? Sasuke still hadn't told Hinata that no matter what everyone said Hanabi loved her older sister and they always talked to each other when no one was looking. If Hanabi was suspicious of Hinata then Sasuke feared that she would attack Hinata and accuse her as impersonating at Hyuuga, not just any Hyuuga but the heiress. Hinata could be sentenced to death! Kiba watched as Sasuke fidgeted, Sasuke didn't realize that they had stopped talking. So Kiba told him to do something that would calm him down, Sasuke wanted it to be something that took a good amount of time since it was only one in the afternoon. Maybe when he was done Hinata would be back.

The raven haired man stepped into what he now assumed was his bedroom, with a little horror. He had never in his twelve and a half years in Konoha had seen a messier room. Well Kiba's had been a little messy but you could always see more than half of the floor! With a deep breath Sasuke walked around the room, with some difficulty, to find something to put the clothes in. At one thirty in the closet Sasuke found a empty dirty clothes hamper stuffed in the far corner, in letters was 'dirty' on the front of the basket. With that Sasuke got to work, he started in front of the closet and slowly worked his way around the room; slowly. When he was half way done with picking up all the clothes TenTen came in to help, to Sasuke's surprise she was smiling.

'_Weren't TenTen-chan and Neji-nii-san just fighting?'_ It confused Hinata but she didn't ask. Instead Sasuke asked where Hinata was. TenTen said she left her...or him with Lee. _'Rock Lee, the handsome devil of Konoha?!'_ TenTen tried to comport Sasuke when she saw that he was shocked. Time went by and the cleaning continued. At five in the afternoon Sasuke's room was unrecognizable. You could see his dark blue carpet, there was nothing on the desk, all of his scrolls were in a box next to the desk, the bed was made, the closet was organized by color then size, you could close the dresser drawers and the curtains were open. It was very bright, even though it was late in the afternoon, and everything looked so happy. TenTen sighed beside Sasuke.

"And to think…we did all that work and the bathroom's spotless," TenTen said. This did come as rather odd to Hinata. "But hey I'm not complaining." TenTen walked out of Sasuke's now clean room followed by Sasuke. When they walked into the living room the 'girls' found something they found…just downright kawaii. Kiba was sprawled across the couch, one hand dangling off the edge, with Akamaru curled into a ball on his chest; both deep asleep. Neji was opposite them, he looked like he was meditating with his eyes lightly clothes and his headband off, revealing the mark placed upon him, but when Neji was meditating he had a very serious face on, like he was trying to control his anger. Neji's face had something not many could say they've seen, a small sincere smile, Sasuke and TenTen had seen it time and time again whenever he fell asleep when meditating.

"Ahh! I-It's sooo Kawaii," Sasuke said in a happy hushed tone.

"C'mon, let's leave them to rest," TenTen said quietly as she turned from this cute scene to the kitchen, leaving Sasuke smiling like a mother seeing her newborns for the first time. When she walked into the Kitchen TenTen was met with a huge pile of dishes in the sink. "Holy Kami above!"

Neji's right eye twitched and Kiba rolled to face the back of the couch, holding the sleeping Akamaru in his arms. For a second Sasuke was as still and quiet as stone, then he started giggling before heading to the kitchen where TenTen was. When Sasuke saw the kitchen sink he was speechless.

'_Kami…why would anyone not clean this?'_

There was a long sigh from TenTen. "You wash I'll dry?" She asked. Sasuke nodded and they took on yet another daunting task. Surprisingly it only took an hour and at six TenTen and Sasuke ran out of things to do. Sasuke was too nervous to eat, still waiting for Hinata to come back from training, and TenTen just didn't feel like cooking, even though Sasuke offered to cook multiply times.

"Hinata for the last time, I'm fine," TenTen said sitting across from Sasuke at the dining room table. "Here, if you want to occupy yourself," TenTen got up and left the room. When she returned she gave Sasuke a pad and pen. "Write down everything you do during a regular day. And if you have any nicknames for people write those down too, anything to help Sasuke." TenTen sat back in her seat and rested her head on the table.

'_If I didn't think he'd scare her Neji would so be taking care of Hinata'_

Sasuke just looked at TenTen with the pad and pen in his hands. He looked at what she gave her and blinked a few times. Suddenly Sasuke's face lit up with a huge happy smile. TenTen wasn't looking but if she did she would've thought Sasuke had seen the girl that would be 'the one' or she'd just think he was sick. Sasuke was quickly filling that pad out, concentrating very hard.

~7:40 pm~

Hinata came in Sasuke's house like it was her own, because it kind of was; she was cold and didn't understand why. She had never been cold and she had a jacket. What Hinata didn't know was that it was 35 degrees F. Lee followed happily behind Hinata.

There was a huge thud when the door slammed behind Hinata, almost hitting Lee. Kiba and Neji jumped up and with drew kunai, when they saw Hinata and Lee they sighed. Kiba sat back down on the couch and Neji was next to Lee in a second.

"Training?" He asked.

"Training was excellent! It is like Sasuke himself is an heir and knows everything already," Lee happily reported.

'_That's because I am you…spandex wearing baka.'_

When Sasuke heard Hinata's voice, well her voice really, he left the now sleeping TenTen and walked into the living room with the others.

"S-Sasuke-kun? I-"

"What?" Hinata coldly asked. Neji looked at Lee with a raised eye.

'_Yeah that sounds like Hinata.'_

"Um…I…I cleaned for y-you," Sasuke stuttered. Sasuke was taller than Hinata but like with most people Hinata scared Sasuke. Hinata raised her eye.

"What do you mean cleaned?"

"When Hinata nervous or stressed cleaning calms her down," Kiba said in a bored tone on the couch.

"Whatever." Sasuke handed Hinata the pad she wrote in. When Hinata opened it she looked with disbelief. "You expect me to call Baka Uzumaki…Naruto-kun? Kiba-kun? Neji-nii-san? Lee-kun? Sakura-chan? Ino-chan? Shino-kun? What the hell is wrong with Baka, Cat Breath, Blind Girl, Freak, Evil girl number one and two, and Bug Boy?"

"B-Because it's-s not n-nice…" Sasuke said as Hinata glared at him.

"Nice? You think I care about being nice?" Hinata asked.

"Gom…" Sasuke nodded. "Please Sasuke-kun? I-If you don't act like me t-then…"

Hinata closed her eyes. "Fine. But I am NOT calling any guy kun."

Sasuke nodded. "A-And there's-s also a lis-s-st of"

"Would you just STOP stuttering?"

TenTen, apparently woken up by Hinata's complaints, came into the room and stood next to the speechless Sasuke. "It's a list of things she does at home. Those are things you have to do to keep your skin."

"Imouto-chan's c-cooking so you don't have to…"

Soon everything was more-or-less explained. Hinata would stay near Neji until Kiba came to get her. Sasuke would stay at the Uchiha house until Kiba could come back to train him with Hinata. Then Neji would come back and bring Hinata over for dinner, Sasuke would have to make the meal though. With that everyone slowly dispersed. TenTen to her house, Lee to his, Kiba and Akamaru to theirs and Hinata and Neji to the Hyuuga house, leaving Sasuke in a house he had been only once. That day was not a happy one.

Everyone was gone, all the doors were locked, every kunai had a memorized place and Sasuke was tired. It was only eight twenty but after the drama of the day, who wouldn't be tired? So Sasuke shuffled off to his very different room. The half-moon covered the bed and lightly lit the dark room. Sasuke got in bed and quickly fell asleep with his clothes still on and a kunai under his pillow. Sasuke didn't feel safe in a room she wasn't fully accustomed to.

~The Hokage mountain~

Pitch black and Shizune was still making Naruto show her the same jutsu again and again. Looking for something he did wrong. The last fifteen times Naruto has tried he failed, he was exhausted.

"Naruto I think that's enough for today," Shizune said. Naruto's face lit up. "I want you back here tomorrow at noon."

"OF COURSE! YIPEE!" Before Shizune could scold him Naruto was off. She sighed and walked back to the Hokage's tower to inform Tsunade. Upon walking in the door she found the Hokage passed out with two empty sake bottles on the desk.

'_Naruto must've gotten to her head. Oh well I guess I'll tell her tomorrow.'_ With that she helped Tsunade to her house.

~Hyuuga House~

As soon as Hinata set a foot inside the Hyuuga main house a girl with shoulder length raven black hair was next to her. Hinata assumed this was Hanabi, never actually meet the girl.

"Are you okay Onee-chan? Did Neji hurt you?" Hanabi asked as Hinata took her shoes off.

"What? No. Look I'm tired, um, long training session with Kiba and Shino," Hinata quickly and sharply said.

"Kiba-kun and Shino-kun?"

"Uh…Yeah…the big tall guys." Hinata quickly went down some random hall. Really, she had no idea where she was going.

"Um…Onee-chan? Where are you going?" Hanabi asked following Hinata.

"What does it look like? I'm going to bed," Hinata said. It took so much will not to say Hell. Hanabi grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her down a different side hall.

"You must be pretty tired to snap at me like that. What's up? You're acting like you don't even know me," Hanabi's voice was worried.

"Oh…um…gomen? I'm just really tired," Hinata quickly said wondering what she said wrong.

"I can tell." Hanabi stopped in front of a door. "Now get some sleep before you end up like Father or Neji."

"Yeah…Um…domo arigato…imouto…chan," That came out so badly that Hinata was certain that she was found out. To her surprise Hanabi smiled and skipped off to her room down the hall. Hinata entered the room and shut the door behind her. The room was a lot smaller than her huge room with a circular bed. Here she had a regular bed next to a window. Hinata wasn't complaining right now, she took off her jacket and climbed into bed.

'_My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm imprisoned in a girl's body and I hate it! My life officially sucks.'_


	10. Dream of a memory

It's Kana again! I am SO sorry for ditching all of you guys like that! I promise there will be a end to this fanfic....at a later date. So I wanted to show Hinata and Sasuke's past together because it was brought to my attention that they haven't really spoken all that much to each other. Gomen. Well I've been having some family issues so I've wanted to make some cute little chapter so I said: What the heck I'll make a flashback. But it's not a flash back. You'll see. I do not own Naruto. If I did I'd be rich and no one would die. I hope you like this chapter of 'It's a love story?'

* * *

"Hinata-chan please wake up. It's almost noon and we have to meet Hiashi-sama later in the village," An elderly voice cracked as Hinata felt as if someone was lightly tugging at her shoulder. When the small six year old opened her eyes she saw the aging woman who took care of her.

"Hai, Kata-sama," She said in a small sleepy voice. You know that age where everything seemed so much bigger than you were. Well this was the day, for Hinata, where she realized how small one could really feel in this big huge world full of big huge things. That age where you got everything you wanted but at the same time you never seemed to get what you want. Hinata knew better than to ask her father for anything and knew full well what might happen if she ever told her father no, her caretaker Kata explained that many times. It was the pre-pre-pre-teen age, also and more formally known as childhood.

After being dressed in a Kimono that she really didn't care for little Hinata got her first look at snow, real snow! To her knowledge it had never snowed in Konoha, ever, but Kata-sama explained that when she was Hinata's age it had snowed as well. Hinata wondered how long ago that was. Ten years? A hundred years? Or was it closer to a million years? Hinata didn't ask but she learned pretty quickly that snow was cold, very cold. She should've defiantly grabbed a jacket.

'_Why would Father want to meet us out here in the village?'_ The little six year old wandered as she held on to Kata's hand. Snow seemed to be everywhere in the road, on the sidewalk, on the roof's and even in Hinata's short hair.

"K-Kata-sama is F-Father really going to m-meet us in the v-village?" Hinata's curiosity got the better of her, even though she was really good at keeping that little cat under control.

"Of course Hinata-sama, don't ask such a question. It is rude and utter nonsense to doubt an elder even an heiress must be aware of this," Kata spoke in a hushed hurried tone as they walked through the endless sea of snow. Hinata nodded as this was reason enough for the young one. Also she noted that curiosity might as well kill the cat if the cat asked Father a question like she just asked Kata. Suddenly Kata stopped and the old lady turned to look down at Hinata.

"You father, Hiashi-sama, will be here shortly. This will give you a chance to work on your patience, as any well refined young lady must have. You will wait here as I go to Hiashi-sama and come back with him. You are not to move from this spot until I return, no matter how long you must wait, understand?" Hinata nodded and let go of Kata's hand as she walked off into the distance.

'_Weren't we going to meet Father later though?'_ Well, what were ten, maybe at the most, thirty minutes of waiting going to do? Kill her? This was Hinata's first step in showing how much of a 'refined young lady' she was turning into. Hinata wasn't going to let down her caretaker, nor her Father. So Hinata stood on the exact spot wearing a beautiful light blue kimono in a busy snowy street in the middle of Konoha's market district. After a long time of standing perfectly still Hinata had to remind herself not to move. _'Sure it feels like it's been a few hours but the mind plays tricks on you when you're waiting and have no clock so………it's probably only been a half an hour.'_ Unbeknownst to Hinata she was far from correct but she was too determined to do as told to even think another thought about leaving that spot. In the distance she spotted a boy with black hair. This wasn't unusual but the busy street that Kata had left her in had been empty for quite some time. Hinata ignored this and looked around for her Father or Kata. The snow covered buildings seemed to have grown bigger than they already were when no one was there. Tall buildings on either side of her made Hinata feel like…a bug or if possible smaller. The snow was still falling and by this point Hinata was shivering on the spot.

"Are you waiting for someone?" A small voice to Hinata's right asked. Startled, Hinata looked up at the boy she had seen from a distance. He was wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt, white shorts and a black messenger bag over his shoulder. His black hair reminded Hinata of a duck's butt and he still had chubby cheeks so he wasn't too much older than herself, who still had all the baby fat in her cheeks. Chubby like, but not that chubby, usually marked you as a child.

'_No! I shouldn't judge him, what would Kata-sama think? Demo, I can't answer him because Kata-sama said heiresses don't talk to strangers…demo if I don't answer that would be rude…an heiress speaks upon being addressed…What do I do!?'_

"Well if you are I don't think they're coming," The boy said as he looked towards the east. Hinata, a little confused and not really knowing what to do looked with him. The sun was setting.

'_Gah! He's right! Father should be at home by now already eating! Did Kata-sama forget about me? No, Kata-sama would never do such a thing and I will patiently wait here for her.'_ A small tear trickled down her cheek as for the first time in her life Hinata Hyuuga didn't know where she was or how to get home. She was lost and didn't know what to do. This was the first time in which Hinata felt alone. Who was going to find her? How was she going to get home? If she left and Kata-sama came what would happen to her? Would she wander around for hours? Was she even in Konoha? More tears came down and a small heart beat faster than a caged bird inside Hinata's chest.

"You are waiting for someone…aren't you?" He politely asked with a small hint of concern. "M-My Father runs the police for the Uchiha clan, among other things…We could find your parents or where you live…" This boy whom Hinata knew nothing about and every fiber of her being told her he might hurt her, held out his hand to her. Hinata just stared at it. Was this boy really going to help her? Why? He knew nothing about Hinata and vice versa. Then the boy shrugged and just dropped his hand to continue walking with no sign of disappointment on his face, like he had never spoken to her, like she was no big deal to him, just some random girl on the street. Was that why Hinata turned around to see his red and white fan on the back of his shirt? Because he didn't expect anything from her other than to simply breathe? No rules to follow, no kimonos to wear, no stupid or horrid Hyuuga secrets to keep and maybe, just maybe, no nightmares of marring someone whom would treat her like her father treated the entire clan. Or maybe was it the difference between him and Hinata's father? Hiashi would turn around in anger and make some remark about how she needed to improve, even though he was very protective of Hinata, this boy on the other hand just turned around. Well whatever the reason was Hinata did turn around. Unfortunately, the heaviness of the kimono added with the fact that Hinata did turn around pretty fast with her arm extended to the raven haired boy equaled Hinata falling face first into snow as the sun completely set. Hinata was quickly helped to her feet. When she looked at who helped her, even though there was no other person near her besides the boy, her pale lavender eyes met his soft warm steel eyes. Now if the boy hadn't a small encouraging smile then he would certainly be glaring with cold black daggers. A smile was all it took to change someone from nice to mean.

"It's okay, I'll help you," He took Hinata's hand and started walking with her. "I'm Uchiha, Sasuke and one day I'll be a great ninja just like Itachi-nii." Now some may wonder why this Sasuke boy had a weasel for an older brother however little Hinata just giggled like it was the best thing she had ever heard. It wasn't something one would usually hear, she would've been scolded by Kata-sama for making up such lies. "So you can talk. I was beginning to think you were afraid of me or deathly shy."

"G-Gomen I didn't mean to be rude," Hinata quickly said. Sasuke just smiled at Hinata, holding her hand.

"It's okay. So blind kimono girl, what's your name?" He asked. Hinata froze mid-step letting go of Sasuke's hand and quickly bowed to Sasuke.

"Gomengomengomen! I'mHyuugaHinatahowcouldIforgettointroducemyselfwhenyoualreadydidandandI'mnotablindgirlit'scalledabyakuganwhichI'mstilllearninghowtousebutKata-samasaysI'mmakingmuchimprovement-" Sasuke was laughing before Hinata could finish. He squatted down and tilted her chin up so he could see her face.

"All I asked for was your name not your whole life story in one breath. I thought you were shy?" For some reason Hinata expected Sasuke to be angry at her. She was being out right rude by not talking when addressed and not introducing herself. "Hyuuga, right?"

"Hai…" Hinata didn't know what else to say. He caught her off guard with his pure kindness. It's not like Hinata didn't know what kindness was but she usually saw the fake kindness or the protective kindness not this. This seemed calmer with no hidden agenda of a really scary council room. It seemed easier to breathe with this kindness, a little awkward but a lot easier to breathe. She could even see her breathe against the snowing cold. Here she was, Hinata Hyuuga, squatting on snow with Sasuke Uchiha. "Hinata."

"Okay then, Hinata, who were you waiting on?" Sasuke asked as he played with the snow in front of him and balanced on the balls of his feet.

"M-My caretaker, Kata-sama…She……She s-said to wait w-while she found my Father…" Sasuke looked up at Hinata.

"When did she leave?" He interrogated.

"Um…I…I'm not r-really sure…it was after n-noon…s-so-" Sasuke grabbed her wrist, pulled Hinata to her feet and started running. She had only the option of following along, more like being dragged along. "W…Where are w-we going?"

"Itachi-nii, he's training and it's on the way home," Sasuke said as they ran. It took awhile but they arrived to the infamous 'Itachi-nii'. Hinata expected an imaginary friend, that would've been kind of fun, what she got was this tall boy in the middle of a clearing full of snow and foot prints. Hinata hid behind Sasuke because 'Itachi-nii' should've been named 'Itachi-scary'. He wore grey shorts and a black shirt similar to Sasuke's but if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't have any wrinkles, the two lines down his face would've made him look old like Kata-sama. Across his forehead was the recognizable Konoha ninja headband. Itachi's eyes were just like Sasuke's but the exact opposite of Sasuke's, Itachi's black eyes stared at you like he was looking at your soul, judging you on the spot. "Itachi-nii this is Hyuuga, Hinata. She was left alone in the Market district around noon and I saw her on my way home."

"Do you know how many people were looking for you, little heiress Hyuuga?" Itachi questioned stepping closer to Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata hid completely behind Sasuke and let out a small whimper of fear. She had no idea why, except maybe Itachi was too scary, because the only person who really scared her was her father. However that scared was very different from this scared. That scared was the small fear you get when you don't want to disappoint someone this was watching a horror movie in the dark scared. Hinata used Sasuke like a shield against Itachi, hiding her face between his shoulder blades.

'_Why does it sound like it's my fault? Demo…I didn't do anything!'_

"She gets shy," Sasuke explained to his brother.

'_Am I really this shy? This scared? When have I ever been like this?'_

"Well next time she runs away she should remember that."

'…_What? …'_

Soon they were off and walking with Itachi leading the way. Sasuke had to silently coax Hinata out from behind him so he could walk. They held hands and Hinata kept close to Sasuke. It was weird how Sasuke was becoming Hinata's security blanket in the short time that she'd known him though in the back of her mind:

'_The moment he wants space, give him as much room as he needs. After all some people get claustrophobic or he may think I'm being too clingy…am I?'_

The three of them walked through the forest, past some shops and even past a gate with a huge sign over it, kind of like the one leading into the Hyuuga compound except there was a fan and the words 'Uchiha' written on it. No one was out, being dark and all, but in the small distance there was a lady outside a door.

"Itachi is Sasuke with you?" She projected.

"Hai, Kaa-san," Itachi said walking closer to what Hinata assumed was Sasuke and Itachi's house. "Is Father home?"

"Yes he just got in from a long day with the police," She said as Itachi walked right past her. The lady turned her head into the house after Itachi. "Itachi, don't bother your father. He's had a rough day and needs his rest." She walked inside the house and turned to let Sasuke in and spotted Hinata, again behind his back. After a tiny moment of surprise Sasuke's mother smiled. "Sasuke, who's your guest?" Suddenly, before Sasuke could say another word to his mother, Itachi came back out with a big man. Everything was silent. Hinata hid behind Sasuke, not knowing what to do and scared out of her mind. "Well no one's going to say anything out here so let's get warmed up inside."

"I need to take her to Hiashi Hyuuga," The big Uchiha said. Hinata peeked her head out from behind Sasuke's shoulder as Sasuke's mother began to talk.

"Fugaku, she'll freeze before you get there and Hiashi will and is perfectly able to wait. Or he could come here," She turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, why don't you bring Miss Hyuuga inside?"

"Hai," Sasuke said starting to walk Hinata into the house. Soon everyone was inside. Kami how warm it was in there. Hinata could feel the heat threw her Kimono defrosting her bones as she sat at the table with Sasuke. Itachi and Fugaku were in another room and Sasuke's mother was in the kitchen. Hinata and Sasuke were just talking about anything that came to their mind. Sasuke liked cats and was learning how to use his Sharingon while Hinata liked birds and was learning how to use her Byakugan. Sasuke had an older brother and Hinata had a younger sister. They both had a father who they want to gain respect from. They both wanted to try harder but had no idea where to start. They were both going to train as ninja's at the academy! Finally, they had both heard bad thing about the blonde boy with goggles but had no idea who he really was. Then Fugaku came in from the other room to take Hinata back home. Hinata smiled and stood up.

"Domo arigato gozaimazu, Sasuke-kun," She said with a smile.

"Do itashimashite," Sasuke said with the last smile Hinata had ever seen him wear.

Suddenly, Sasuke Uchiha, woke up from his memory of the Sasuke he had once known. "HOLY KAMI-SAMA!"

'_I did not just say that! Gomen Kami-sama, I was just surprised…that's all…yeah…' _Had they really been six? Had it been that long since Hinata and Sasuke had a complete sentence together? Sasuke sighed and looked around his unfamiliar room. Maybe them switching bodies was Kami-sama's way of saying they should be friends. After all the Sasuke Hinata knew was still there, he was just lost. Right? Could this be Hinata's chance to actually do something worthwhile? Or was it Sasuke's chance to forgive and forget? Too many thoughts past his mind as another sigh escaped Sasuke's lips.


End file.
